


Cam Boy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damian is away, Colin will [hit] play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who follows my blog might have realized there's been a theme recently of heavily tattooed and pierced older Colin. So that's the Colin we're all getting.
> 
> I've been in such a Tiny Boyfriends mood but haven't had much time to explore it. So I wrote this while taking a quick break from _Like Fire, You're Catching_.

Colin sucked on his lip as he adjusted his laptop, the computer settled on a pile of pillows. He leaned back, checking the view in his webcam, before sitting back up, adjusting it slightly. There was a nervous coil in his belly as he did so, thinking about what he was about to do-

But over that, there was _excitement_.

When Colin was happy with the placement, he leaned back again, tugged his tshirt off over his head. He tossed it aside, slid his hands down his torso, over dark, heavy lines and splashes of bright color, pausing at the button of his jeans and popping it open. He pulled the zipper down, before he reached into his jeans, palmed himself through his underwear. He sighed, dropped his head back and closed his eyes, moved to sucking on his own tongue, pinching it between his teeth so play with the bar through it.

He wished he didn’t have to do this, didn’t have to work himself up for a little show- but Damian was away, had been gone almost a week now. He was in Tokyo on a business trip- and planned to be gone _at least_ another ten days. Two weeks, maybe.

It was torture.

Colin just wanted to alleviate that a bit.

He worked himself through his underwear, felt his cock swelling. In his mind it was Damian’s hand, the way his boyfriend always gripped him so eagerly, like he’d never gotten to touch Colin before. How he loved to straddle his lap and leaned in, trace his tongue along the tattoos at Colin’s neck.

It was so filthy and _fuck_ if it didn’t make Colin harder than anything ever had in his entire life.

He exhaled slowly, fully hard now. He pulled his had out, before sitting back up, looking at his laptop.

Now or never.

He reached out, clicked the _record_ button, and offered up a smile. “Hey gorgeous,” he said, looking at the cameras as if he could see Damian at the other end. “I miss you. I know this week’s been hell and you’re probably stressed- and as much as I’d love to be the one to unwind you, since I’m not there…” he trailed off for a moment, smile turning to a smirk he’d perfected without ever realizing it. The kind that dripped a sin that always had Damian begging. “Well, I thought maybe I’d at least give you a little something to put you in the mood to unwind.”

Colin leaned back, the laptop turned enough that it still took in his face, torso, down to his thighs. He lifted his hips slightly as he reached down, grasped the waistband of his underwear and shoved it down, so that his cock was free. He reached for it, wrapped a hand around the base and stroked up very slowly, pausing to rub the nerves just beneath the head, to tease the end of his piercing. The C-bar through his cock was something he knew Damian _silently_ loved, and even if he never said a word about it to Colin, he’d heard that Damian had gushed, more than once, about his prince albert, when a little intoxicated.

Colin sighed, lifting up, pushing into his hand. He kept his grip loose, teasing, just enough that he hoped Damian would be getting hard, before he got to his real plan.

“Not as good as your hand,” Colin admitted, thumb rubbing over the head, which was growing slick with precum. He pulled away, let his cock bob there for a moment, as he reached out of the camera’s view, grasping a bottle off his nightstand. He popped open the lube, made a show of drizzling it down onto his cock. “This would be better with you in my lap, babe,” he said, tossing the bottle aside, reaching over again, grasping the _other_ object on his nightstand.

“But I guess I’ll make do with what I have.”

Colin pulled the fleshlight into view, his heart fluttering a little. Damian had bought it for him on a whim because _Todd said it would be a good idea for you, for when I am gone_.

Colin had laughed endlessly and told his boyfriend he was just Jason had been making a rather obscene joke.

He never admitted to Damian how much he loved it- or that he even used it-

Until now.

It was clear, the opening shaped like a mouth- and Colin had never asked why Damian had chosen _this_ particular one. “Always wondered,” he admitted, as he lined it up with his cock, one hand holding the base as he gently moved his cock, rubbing it against the lips. “Why you picked this one. Did you hope maybe I’d think of your mouth every time I fucked it?” Colin began to press the head in, before pulling the toy away, sighing. “Because I think about your mouth _a hell of a lot_ when I get off.”

He eased himself in, slowly, let go of the base of his cock as he pushed the toy about half way down, pulling back slowly, setting a rhythm of small half thrusts.

“Think about you all the time,” he admitted- and Colin worried he was talking too much, but god, it was hard to stop. “When I use this thing. Which is a _lot_.” He flushed a little, easing it down further, until his cock was fully seated in it. He groaned, tipping his head back, showing off the ink along his neck as he stared up at the ceiling. “ _Shit_.”

He eased the toy up, gave up on words for a moment as he focused on slowly moving it over his cock. He’d bee worked up over this all day- the idea was rather _enticing_ , recording himself and sending it to Damian. The allure over rode any nerves he had over it.

But he didn’t want it to end too soon.

Still, he began to lift his hips, pushing into the toy, and when he gave it a gentle twist the moan that fell from his lips was obscene. “Wish it was your pretty mouth,” he admitted, moving the toy faster, “God Damian, wish you could just crawl over me, wish I could eat you out while you sucked me off.”

The color was rising in his cheeks, obscuring his freckles- but it was arousal, not embarrassment. Colin was too lost in this for any of that, chasing the toy too easily and imagining it really was Damian, on his hands and knees over him, eagerly sucking him off. How he could reach up and run his hands over his boyfriend’s ass, squeeze that perfect flesh and fuck him with his tongue until Damian was coming just from that, splashing down onto Colin’s chest and nearly sobbing around his cock.

He knew how to get Damian off- and knew how to do it well.

“Babe,” he moaned, thrusting up harder into the toy, his belly starting to go tight. Colin gripped the toy, forced himself to slow down, to pull the toy up, up until Damian could see one end of the C-bar through his cock, before he pushed it back down, repeated, slowly. His cock was aching, and he knew how, when Damian was worked up, when it had been a while, that he had such a short fuse-

Colin honestly _loved_ that.

But he knew he needed to drag this out just a little longer, make sure Damian was _right there_. He twisted the toy slowly, before spreading his legs a bit more, thrusting up. His stomach flexed, the colors and lines of his tattoos shifting, and he so badly wished Damian was there, was pulling his mouth off him to climb into his lap, to ride him until they’d both come screaming.

Losing his will power, Colin pushed the toy down harder, thrust up to meet the movement. He moaned, loud and obscene, beginning to lose his rhythm. “Fuck, Dames, babe, I’m-” Colin choked, a gasp escaping him. “I’m gonna come.” A few more thrusts and he was groaning, hips rising and stuttering, stilling as his cock pulsed inside the toy. Colin’s eyelids fluttered, his body trembling as the groan ended in a small whine, before he was relaxing back against the bed.

Carefully he lifted the toy. He dragged it slowly until his cock bobbed free, held it over the head and watched as cum dripped down, left his cock a mess. He grinned when he finally set the toy aside, forcing himself to sit up, hands braced behind him on the bed. When he smiled, it was the kind that made it look like he had a laugh hidden behind his teeth.

He always felt bubbly after he came, especially when it was with Damian- or had to do with Damian.

“Hope you relax a little after this,” he offered, “And that you come home soon. We’re gonna have a lot to make up for, Dames.” He winked, before adding, “Love you gorgeous,” and hitting the record button again to end the recording. Colin flopped back after he did, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, letting his body simply ride out the aftershocks.

When he felt more in control again, he reached for the tissues on his nightstand, cleaning himself up. He tugged his underwear back up and rebuttoned his jeans, but didn’t bother reaching for his shirt as he sat up, tugged his laptop onto his lap. He opened his email, attaching the video to one before sending it off to Damian wordlessly.

He stood up after, freed his phone from his charger and hit Damian’s name in the contacts, pacing around the room as it rang. He knew he wouldn’t answer, that he was at some dinner with a few of the possible investors he was dealing with-

It didn’t matter. Colin wanted his voicemail.

 _You’ve reached Damian Wayne. I am unable to answer my phone. If you leave a message, I will return your call when I am able_.

Colin held in his laughter. Damian sounded too _serious_ in that stupid recording. But the moment there was a beep, he swallowed his almost-laughs. “Hey babe. I know you’re at dinner, and I’m sure you’re going to be exhausted later tonight. But check your email, okay? Something important there for you. Maybe one of these nights we can connect, I miss you. Love you Dames.” Colin ended the call, tossing his phone onto his bed before he walked out of his bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

He’s take a shower. He’d think about Damian again, probably lose a battle to self control and fuck his hand as if his boyfriend was there, arms wrapped around his waist as Colin pressed his back up against his chest. He’d spend too long under the hot water, before curling up in bed, and telling himself it really wasn’t _that_ long until Damian came home.

And he’d hope for a call in the middle of the night to wake him up, with a very flustered and far too excited Damian on the other end, cursing Colin out for not being in his hotel room that very moment.


End file.
